wagymnasticsfandomcom-20200222-history
Gymnastics Wiki
Welcome to Gymnastics Wikia. This particular wikia focuses on women's artistic gymnastics. It includes articles on Olympic and World Champions dating as far back as 1928. This wikia is kept up-to-date with ongoing national and international competitions. *Doha World Cup - Doha, QAT - March 27-29 *GER-ROU-USA - Chemnitz, GER - March 30 *Tokyo World Cup - Tokyo, JPN - April 6-7 * Corina Georgiana Ungureanu (born August 29, 1980, Ploieşti, Romania) is a world-class Romanian artistic gymnast who competed internationally between 1993 and 1999. She was a member of two gold medal-winning World Championships teams and was the 1998 European Champion on the floor exercise. read more... Elena Produnova - RUS - 1999 Universiade Anastasia Koval - UKR - 2008 Olympics - Event Final Jordyn Wieber - USA - 2011 American Cup Svetlana Khorkina - RUS - 2003 World Championships - All-Around To write a new article, just enter the title in the box below type=create width=25 break=no buttonlabel=Create the new article! Who's most likely to win the all-around at the 2013 European Championships? Aliya Mustafina - RUS Larisa Iordache - ROU Anna Dementyeva - RUS Roxana Popa - ESP Gabrielle Jupp - GBR Anastasia Grishina - RUS Vanessa Ferrari - ITA Diana Bulimar - ROU Stefania Stanila - ROU Evgeniya Shelguniva - RUS *Results for the British Championships, City of Jesolo Trophy, and Cottbus World Cup are available. *All the teams for the European Championships have been finalized. *USA Gymnastics confirmed the team they are sending to the 2013 City of Jesolo Trophy. That same team will also compete at the GER-ROU-USA meet following Jesolo. *USA Gymnastics has also announced that the 2014 Visa Championships will take place in Pittsburgh. *Peyton Ernst has been announced as the final competitor for the 2013 Tokyo World Cup. *Viktoria Komova will officially miss the European Championships due to a back injury. *Oksana Chusovitina has returned to Uzbekistan and will be working towards qualifying to the 2016 Olympics as a sole all-around gymnast. *Camelia Voinea - 1st *Emilia Eberle - 4th *Ludmila Ezhova - 4th *Brenna Dowell - 4th *Enus Mariani - 4th *Natalia Kuchinskaya - 8th *Ashley Priess - 8th *Hong Su-Jong - 9th *Hong Un-Jong - 9th *Eugenia Golea - 10th *Kristen Maloney - 10th *Shannon Miller - 10th *Tamara Lazakovich - 11th *Liu Xuan - 12th *Bridgette Caquatto - 14th *Simone Biles - 14th *Viktoria Karpenko - 15th *Bailie Key - 16th *Alexandra Marinescu - 19th *Erika Zuchold - 19th *Mackenzie Caquatto - 26th *Natalia Ilienko - 26th *Elvire Teza - 29th *Emily Little - 29th *Niamh Rippin - 30th The New 2013-2016 Code of Points August 19, 2012 by Candycoateddoom The information in this blog is courtesy of Gymnast #391 on Blogspot. The 2013-2016 WAG CoP has been accepted. The women's code can be found here. Even though the CoP has been approved by FIG I think there... Read more > Aly Raisman Announced as a Cast Member on Dancing With the Stars February 26, 2013 by Candycoateddoom Aly Raisman will compete in the sixteenth season of Dancing With the Stars. Raisman previously appeared twice on the show with the rest of the Fierce Five in season fifteen, once in a behind the scenes clip when... Read more > ---- Ross Out, Ohashi and Biles in at the American Cup February 26, 2013 by Candycoateddoom Finally, the American Cup lineup is finished. The bad news: Kyla Ross has withdrawn from the competition due to a bruised heel. The good: Katelyn Ohashi and Simone Biles will... Read more > ---- 2013 European Championships March 27, 2013 by Candycoateddoom The teams for the European Championships have been finalized: *Austria **Lisa Ecker **Elisa Haemmerle **Jasmin Mader *Belarus... Read more > __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Browse